<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakfast by wanderingwonderer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105259">Breakfast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingwonderer/pseuds/wanderingwonderer'>wanderingwonderer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dating, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fluff, John's Dramatic Ass, Relationship Reveal, Rook's Dramatic Ass, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingwonderer/pseuds/wanderingwonderer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months into a relationship isn't normally when Rook would be having breakfast with a guy's siblings. Three months into a relationship with a guy who's running a cult with his brothers?</p>
<p>Yeah, this really wasn't on her radar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I guess this is the AU of the AU I have planned out. Because in this one, Rook is The Deputy. In my AU, which one day may or may not be published, Rook is simply A Deputy...</p>
<p>Honestly, Rook does what she wants sometimes and I'm simply trying to strap her in for the inevitable ride of her life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">John looked at Rook as she tried to stuff both her legs down the same - “Darling, you can’t fit both legs through one hole. That’s why jeans have <em>two</em> legs,” he pointed out.</p>
<p class="p1">Rook paused and looked up at John with wide eyes. “I can see why they let you into law school. Actually, y’know what? I’m just gonna throw myself out of the window like this and then walk back to Fall's End.” Rook pointed at the window over her shoulder. She was fairly sure the fall wouldn't kill her. At this point, Rook was fairly sure she was either immortal or, if there was a God, he definitely liked her more than anybody else.</p>
<p class="p1">John sighed. “I mean, I’d hope you’d rectify <em>that</em> —“ John motioned to where Rook still had both her right and part of her left leg down one trouser leg. “— before you try to walk anywhere. Then again, I’m not sure anybody has managed the <em>hop</em> of shame before.”</p>
<p class="p1">Rook blinked, confusion clear on her face as her head tilted to the side a little. “Don’t I have to be ashamed to do the whole ‘walk —“</p>
<p class="p1">“Hop,” John corrected as he stood with his back against his bedroom door.</p>
<p class="p1">“— of shame’ first?” Rook asked. She rolled her eyes when she heard John’s correction. After a moment, she swayed slightly and collapsed onto the end of the bed, unable to stay upright in her current predicament.</p>
<p class="p1">John raised his eyebrows at Rook’s words. “I mean, you’d rather <em>jump out of the bedroom window</em> than go downstairs and have people see that you spent the night here,” he reminded her, voice just a tad <em>too </em>calm. John was trying to work on himself, to atone for his sins. He supposed a good way to do that was not to start arguments at the slightest annoyance, especially when the arguments would push the object of his affections away. “I think that pretty much screams that you’re ashamed of me.”</p>
<p class="p1">Rook blinked again. “I’m not,” she said, as if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world.</p>
<p class="p1">John pursed his lips and nodded. “Are you ashamed of yourself then?”</p>
<p class="p1">Rook thought for a moment, her mouth slightly ajar as she did so. “Uh… should I be?” she asked John, who rolled his eyes.</p>
<p class="p1">“You tell me,” John shot back. “I’m not the one ready to throw myself out of a window, am I?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Only because I don’t want to go downstairs and face your brothers over <em>breakfast!</em>” Rook hissed as she finally took her jeans off and put them back on properly. “I mean, what sane person has a family breakfast at <em>six</em> in the morning?” She stood up, jeans still unbuttoned, as she put her hands on her hips.</p>
<p class="p1">“You’d rather risk bodily harm than face my brothers?” John knew he shouldn’t have said that when Rook levelled him with a flatly unimpressed look.</p>
<p class="p1">“From prior experience, that’s the same thing,” Rook shot back. “The only reason Faith isn’t here is because she’s so keyed up on Bliss that she’s riding a fucking moose around a field somewhere!”</p>
<p class="p1">“<em>Language</em>,” John chastised, as if he hadn't uttered a curse word in his life, let alone the past twenty-four hours. “Perhaps Joseph was right. Perhaps you do need a tattoo right —“ John pushed off the door and approached Rook. When he was close enough, he pushed the collar of her shirt down to just beneath her collarbone. “— <em>here</em>.”</p>
<p class="p1">Rook met John’s blue eyes, which looked a bit too bright at the idea for her liking. “I think you left more than enough marks on me last night, don’t you?” She almost swore again when John's eyes somehow lit up even more at the reminder.</p>
<p class="p1">John hummed. “True. But nobody will see those, will they?” Part of him wanted people to see the marks he'd left on his darling Rook, let everybody know that their darling Deputy was a sinner of the most delicious kind with Holland Valley's resident baptist. Another, more primal part of him would have gladly ripped the eyes out of any other sinner who even so much as glimpsed the marks he had adorned Rook with.</p>
<p class="p1">“Apart from the giant hickey on my neck, you mean?” Rook’s scowl deepened when John suddenly grinned at that, as if he needed a reminder of why she’d let her hair down to cover her neck this morning. “John, did you maybe think that the fact I’ve got very visible proof of what happened last night might be why I don’t want to face your brothers?” Rook held up a hand before John could open his mouth to speak. “I am <em>not</em> ashamed of you, John, not in the least. And nor do I particularly want to throw myself out of a window but have you considered the fact that perhaps Joseph and Jacob might not be so jazzed about this as we are?”</p>
<p class="p1">John blinked. “I’m not sure I follow.”</p>
<p class="p1">“How dense — Never mind. Listen, Joseph has basically told me I’m the herald of the damn apocalypse, Jacob’s been pretty vocal about wanting to hunt me down every time I stray literally one foot over the border of his territory, and now they’re downstairs, arguing over the toppings for pancakes, whilst I’ve been here, indulging in sin with their little brother.”</p>
<p class="p1">“It’s not a sin if it’s love,” John was quick to argue, though he had a feeling his brothers wouldn’t see it like that. Well, he had a feeling Joseph wouldn’t see it like that - John had a sneaking suspicion Jacob would just be put out his favourite potential prey was no longer up for the taking.</p>
<p class="p1">Rook raised an eyebrow. “You think Joseph will see it like that?” Rook sighed and seemed to relent at the same time. “Listen, I know it’s… It’s been three months. Three <em>really good </em>months. I mean, you’ve let me blow up the odd silo and even let me release a few prisoners and everything. Getting Joey back was great, by the way. But —“</p>
<p class="p1">John felt his stomach drop. Here it was, the inevitable ‘things have been great but…’ talk — it was how things always went. How had he let himself be so foolish as to think things would be so different with Rook? How had he —</p>
<p class="p1">“— I thought we’d at least have a little more time before I was having a sit down breakfast with your big brothers,” Rook admitted as she scratched her neck.</p>
<p class="p1">It hit John like a truck then and he didn’t know how he hadn’t seen it before.</p>
<p class="p1">Rook was <em>nervous</em>.</p>
<p class="p1">Then again, with her history with his brothers, it was a completely sensible reaction.</p>
<p class="p1">“You know, we could plan it out and discuss it, really get Faith on side — by the way, she knows. I may have just blurted it out when I was Blissed outta my skull,” Rook told John. “Just sort of yelled it in her face. I think it shocked her into <em>not </em>doing whatever she’d been planning on doing.”</p>
<p class="p1">John’s mouth formed into a perfect ‘o’ shape. “I did wonder why she personally dropped you off at my door,” he remarked lightly. “I didn’t even know she could drive.”</p>
<p class="p1">“She can’t. Too short to reach the pedals but what am I gonna do, arrest her?” Rook put one hand on John’s t-shirt covered chest, and one on a cheek. “John. This isn’t me calling time on our relationship. In spite of all the sh-stuff that’s going on around us right now, I like our relationship. It’s the only thing I actually want.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Then stay for breakfast.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly, we've all had situations where we'd rather throw ourselves out of a window rather than face a situation downstairs.</p>
<p>This might have a sequel chapter, it might not. Honestly, it would help if my muse didn't kick down the door during the middle of my workday.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>